


Eternal Friends?

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: My answer to a challenge to write a story which included a list of words and a couple phrases. Nick finds Nat near death and has to decide whether or not to bring her across.





	Eternal Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal Friends?
> 
>  
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick was reading a brochure when he happened to glance at the telephone and decided to call Nat at the morgue. He sensed she needed a break after all she'd been through recently and decided to surprise her. He missed hearing her laugh. She hadn't arrived yet and he couldn't go see her as the sun had yet to set.

Finally the sun set and Nick entered the morgue to find the surprise was on him. Nat was laying on the floor with a knife protruding from her chest. He could hear that she was still alive, but barely. Nick knew there was no time to get help. He quickly debated whether he should let her die or condemn her to his hell. He wanted to let her die but he couldn't and hoped she would forgive him. 

He picked her up and with vampire speed was out of there before anyone had seen anything unusual. He set her down on top of the building, knowing that he had only moments and sank his fangs into her neck drinking her apple and cinnamon scented blood. Under any other circumstance he would've savored it more than he did then. He pulled the knife from the wound and slit his wrist with it, holding it up to her mouth where she quickly grabbed hold and drank until he pulled away. 

Now he hoped they could both live with the aftermath of his decision. 

Back in his loft Natalie awoke to his gentle touch. He was gently sweeping the stray strands of hair off her face and had not meant to wake her. He saw the confusion on her face and well as the hunger for blood. He handed her a green wine bottle and nodded at the unasked question in her eyes. He knew he'd have to answer more questions later and was prepared to, he owed her that much. As soon as she had downed the bottle she began to panic. Nick worked to calm her. He learned about the computer disk hidden in the morgue containing all of her research and observations over the years and promised to retrieve it. 

Someone had been after it when they had stabbed her. They had called her a liar when she had denied knowing about vampires. Natalie was pretty sure it wasn't an Enforcer as she was not drained, nor was the attacker stronger than the average mortal. 

Nick planted a quick kiss on her forehead to reassure her that he would return with her disk and that everything would be okay. Shortly he returned with the disk and a suitcase containing some of her clothes, as she would be staying with him for a while. 

She grabbed him knowing she had gotten her wish, to be with him in body and soul, even if she had meant for them to be mortal together. Their kiss was tender yet very passionate. Before long their bodies became one and they knew the depth of the other's soul. 

The End 


End file.
